kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Achievements Combat Achievements Bandit Bane - (First to Kill 10 Bandits in legitimate combat) attack v. bandits Boss Fighter '''- (Defeat 5 Bosses in legitimate combat) XP (Morgan, Sharell) '''Boss Bane- (First to Defeat 10 Bosses in legitimate combat) XP) Owlbane- '''(First to Defeat 4 Named Owlbears) XP : (Rabid Owlbear, Giant Owlbear that menaced Boatmurdered "Beaky", Stag Lord's Owlbear, Mama Ghost Owlbear) (still living ones that could count--> Swamp Owlbear near for Drelev, Owlbear Mascot for the Pitax Torchlight Festival, Badlands Owlbear King, Cyclops Owlbear near Vordakai's land, Fey Owlbear Queens (3), Numerian Mountains Owlbear King). '''Non-Combat Achievements City Planner - (Build or Annex 6 Cities) Party XP Family Person '- Enter and remain in a stable long-term relationship that can produce offspring. Cha '''From the Grave '- Resurrect Someone Party XP '''Knowledgeable - Donate 3,000 gp to the libraries. know (pick one of the following) Architecture, Dungeoneering, Local, History, Nature, Nobility Merchant '- (Complete 5 consignment quests) appraise for one character '''Redeemer '- Redeem a fallen character (An evil character or one who fell from Paladin). for an Individual or +6,000 for the group; also +1 Charisma to that Character 'Rich as Croesus '- (Achieve 100 on an Econ Check) gp to each primary character, 500 gp to each secondary '''Trainer - '''Train 4 different types of animals, or make them your friend enough to permit riding, would it be physically possible. animal handling Progress: '''Sharell- Horses, Porcupine, Elk; Morgan- Horses, Wolves, Turtle ; Quethier- Horses, Wolves {C}Completed or Failed Quests {C} Budding Economy - 'Hit a 50 on an economy check gp to all main PCs (Completed) '''Builder '- (Complete 15 Building Tasks at Olegs) Know (engineering) 1 char, +3 Know (dungeoneering) 1 char Progress: Complete: Jang. (engineering); Quethier (dungeoneering) {C} 'Cartographer '- (Succeed at a 35 Survival Check) Cartography Bonus for creating the map. FAILED '''Humanitarian - (Free 5 Bandits) XP : Progress: 5/5 (One went north, one at the Temple, one is Fat Norry, Akiros, Topper Red) Kobold Friend/Foe '''- (Ally with Kobolds or Slaughter them) Diplo v. Kobolds/ or +3 Intimidate v. Kobolds : Progress: Completed, need to add to group notes. : '''Massive Stability - Hit a 50 on a stability check Fort to all main PCs Mephit Mauler - Jang XP Holding Water: Outdrink the stag lord (+1 Fort --->Jack) Taxidermist '- (Collect 5 different types of megabeast heads) animal handling to one character) Progress: Complete: Morgan '''Undying Loyalty - '''Hit a 50 on a loyalty check [+1 Will to all main PCs 'Bonus Feat Choices (Level 6) Animal Handling Choices -Ooze Whisperer : You have a special bond with slimes and oozes. (DD Revisited p 18) -Hooffriend: You have a special affinity towards elks and wild horses. (+4 to AH rolls) Must speak Sylvan -Wolf-Friend: You have a special relationship with wolves and werewolves (+4 to AH rolls) -Serpent Ally: You have a special relationship with serpents and kobolds (+4 to AH rolls) Must speak Draconic Religious Choices -Heart-On : You have a +2 diplomacy against characters opposite your alignment (Good-Evil) (Law-Chaos). -Blessing : 2 Additional channel energy per day. Can cast Channel energy -Summon Deity : +2 attack for 1 round/day Can cast healing spells; Has a patron deity. -Blessed : +1 extra cure light wounds spell/day (divine only). level 8 it becomes cure moderate; at level 12 it becomes cure serious Knowledge Choices -Learned : +2 to 2 knowledge skills that do not already have +5 ranks in it. -I Know That : Reroll 1 knowledge skill roll/day. -Know-It-All : Roll any knowledge check at the highest level of one of your PC allies 1x/day. -Local Beacon : +4 Know (Local) OR +4 Know (Nobility) OR +4 Know (History) -Magician : +2 extra Level 0 spells/day (arcane only). Battle Choices -Tumbler : +5 atheltics when trying to tumble past an enemy -Sand-In-Eyes : Can throw sand in opponents eyes without provoking an AOO 1x/day (DC 10 will to resist) -Like A Rock: 1x/day. +2 grapple. -Awesome Lunge: 1x/day can extend a 5 ft reach melee weapon to 10 ft. (Cannot extend a 10ft to a 15; cannot stack with a charge or bull's rush bonus). -Total Defense : 1x/day can take total defense even when attacking. Diplomatic Choices '''-'''Wealthy Patron : (+50 Gold x Level) each full session if succeed on a diplomacy of 20 or a bluff of 22 (no gold for sidequests). -Frightening : Use STR in place of CHA for diplomacy modifiers (effectively making diplomacy intimidate) -Shrewd : +6 on perception checks v. target when diplomacy is ongoing with the target. Bonus Feat Choices (Level 10) TBD. Category:Player Characters